Mankind is sexually active. Although artificial means for reproduction have been found, mankind's existence still depends on his sexual reproductive activities. Mankind has experienced a population explosion. He has also experienced an explosion in communicable diseases. Some of these diseases are deadly. One such disease Acquired Immunity Deficiency Syndrome is at this time spreading at an alarming rate and is incurable. The device presented here is to aid in the prevention of the spread of venereal diseases. The device is similar to the condom, but it also differs from the condom in many aspects. The device is made of the same elastic materials as the materials used to make the condom. The condom is physically designed, and used, to cover the male penis. And its main function is to prevent lesions, infections and fluids on and from the penis from coming in contact with the female. The surface area covered by the condom is small. The high rate of breakage and failure of the condom has been widely reported. The device presented here covers the female genitalia and vagina. Aversion of the device presented here covers the entire areas of both the male and female genitalia. This greatly increases the protection. Even if the covering over the male's organ breaks or fails, the female's covering will still prevent contact and infection.